In the Middle of the Night
by collegegirl52
Summary: Each night, a different situation. ONE-SHOT!


**Just a little, fun, father-daughter one-shot! Enjoy and please review or put in favorites or whatever you like!**

**Title: In the Middle of the Night**

**Author: MrsFitzgerald52**

**Rating: K+**

**Genres: Family/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Well, maybe expect some!**

**Setting: The middle of the night (what else?) between either post-strike season 6 or season 7 or the non-existent season 8.**

**Summary: Each night, a different situation.**

**

* * *

**

_:::::_

**_Monday Night_**

"Daddy!"

"Ummm"

Milliseconds later

"Daddy!"

"Ummm"

Another milliseconds later

"DADDY! THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!"

Martin quickly sat up on his bed and looked at the bottom of the door to see if there is any smoke under it but didn't saw any. He only saw his daughter, Sara who was staring at him with her brown eyes and had a slight smile on her face while holding her teddy bear beside his bed.

Confused right now, Martin stared at her and asked her a question.

"Sara, why did you do that to me at…."

Martin looked at the clock on his bedside table, saw the time, and then, turned to his daughter.

"At one-twenty five in the morning?"

Knowing that her father is mad at her for waking him up in the middle of the night for nothing for now but to tell him that this is very important right now, Sara told him that.

"Daddy, I got a bad dream and couldn't sleep."

"So in other words, you are telling me that you want to sleep with me tonight? Right?"

Sara nodded to her father with her wavy light brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, telling him that is very true.

After seeing that nod of hers, Martin sighed to himself and right away, he made some room for her to sleep on and said to her.

"Fine, then. You can sleep with me TONIGHT ONLY and nothing else because you are sleeping in your own room after this. Promise?"

Sara's definition of 'agreeing with the promise' was to head over to the small space her father just gave her and with the blanket over her little body, Sara Fitzgerald slept next to Martin Fitzgerald for that night for now.

:::::

**_Tuesday Night_**

Martin was sleeping peacefully on his bed with the blanket over his head, having a good dream when Sara came over to him and after putting her little hands on her father's body and touching it to make him wake up in the middle of the night.

He groaned when Martin felt little hands on his body and the moment he put the blanket down and saw the same girl who came over to him the night before. Knowing the same thing, Martin asked her a question.

"The same thing?"

Sara nodded to him again and the same thing had occurred for the second time in the row.

"_CRAP!"_

:::::

**_Wednesday Night_**

Hearing his daughter's footsteps from the other side of the door, Martin threw the covers over and walked to the door to open it up and founded Sara there, looking very scared.

To comfort her, Martin squatted down to her, put her in his arms and with a smile on her face, Martin looked at his daughter's face and asked her.

"Baby, what's it?"

In return, Sara just stared at him.

"Daddy, there are a monster under my bed. Can you get your gun and tell the monster to go away?"

Shocked of what he just heard from his daughter, Martin stared at her.

"WHAT? You want me to do that for you? Are you sure, Honey?"

Again, Sara stared at him one more time and nodded at him while giving him the puppy eyes.

"PLEASE, DADDY! Can you do it for me? I told the monster that my Daddy had a gun and can kick it butt because my Daddy is strong and sweet and is my protector."

In awe right now because his own little girl just gave him a compliment, Martin kissed his daughter on the forehead and told her.

"Fine, Sara. I'll do that for you. Wait here?"

And went back to his room to get his gun out of his safe and once he got his gun and plans to put the gun on safety to not scare his daughter of the noise when the bullet comes out, he put his hand on Sara's back while saying to her,

"Come on, Baby."

And walked to Sara's bedroom to get rid of the monster under the bed.

"_When is the last time this had been cleaned?" _

Seeing no monster and seeing only dust bunnies under the bed, Martin don't know what else to do and the child who made him do this was kept asking him.

"Daddy, did you get the monster out of there?"

"Not yet, Honey! The monster told me that it's making a peace agreement with me right now and will surrender itself very soon. Just wait, okay!"

"NO, DADDY! MAKE IT SURRENDER RIGHT NOW!"

Martin groaned to himself when he heard that but he had to do this anyway before Sara will be putting more pressure on him to make the perfect shot at this and right away, he did it.

"BAMN!"

"BAMN!"

Martin made some 'BAMN' noise to pretended that he just shot the monster and once he was done with this, Martin got out from under the bed and with a grin on his face, he said to his daughter who's really happy right now.

"Got him out of there."

"YAY! Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, gun."

After saying that, Sara gave Martin a hug and the gun in his hand a huge kiss on it metal surface.

The moment he saw this, Martin saw something about his daughter's future.

"_Sara's going to need lot and lot of therapy!"_

:::::

**_Thursday Night_**

Martin's date was sleeping over for the night and once Martin put his arm on the woman's waist, he could hear the door being opened.

"_Damn it! I thought that I locked that door."_

"Daddy! You dumby! Didn't you know…."

"Martin, what was that?"

"Nothing, honey."

"Are you talking to me, Daddy?"

"No, Sara."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Yes, Sara and go back to your own room, please. Daddy got a friend here and we want to sleep now without any interruptions!"

"Oh, Martin. Let her sleep here! She sounded sweet!"

"_You don't know her like I do."_

"Come on, Daddy! Let me! Your friend wants me to!"

"Fine, then. Sara, come sleep next to me."

Right away, Sara ran over to the bed and climbs over the woman and hit her on the nose. Once she got to Martin and slept next to him, the woman yelled out something.

"AHHHHHHH! DAMN IT!"

"Daddy, your friend just said a bad word!"

Martin just moaned to himself.

The next morning, Martin founded a note card next to the phone from his date, telling him that she couldn't see him anymore and don't call her.

"_Sara is out ruining my personal life."_

:::::

**_Friday Night_**

Sara again is walking over to her father's room to see him but for a very different reason. Once she got to his room and opened the door, her father yelled out to her.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Knowing that her father is very mad at her because of what she did to him for the past few nights but she's going to end it all.

"Daddy, you didn't let me talk to you about it!"

"I know what you are telling me, Sara Fitzgerald. You want to ruin my life…. I meant sleep with me again."

"Daddy, that isn't true."

Martin took a minute to think about something but let his daughter talk to him about it.

"Daddy, I just want to kiss you tonight again and then, I will go back to my bed. Okay with that, Daddy?"

"Okay, Sara. Kiss me then."

Right away, Sara walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek before saying to him.

"All done! Good night, Daddy!"

"Bye, Sara."

After she left the room, Martin Fitzgerald finally had the chance to relax.

"FINALLY!"

:::::

**The End**


End file.
